


Nothing better to do

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey makes a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing better to do

Title: Nothing better to do  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Marcus Hamilton  
Word Count: 840  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Underneath_  
Summary: Lindsey makes a deal

**Nothing better to do**

Somehow I doubted Angel knew about the nightly interrogation sessions Hamilton had been putting me through. What he didn’t understand was that even if the Partners weren’t allowed to touch me, that rule failed to apply to liaisons. Hamilton wasn’t stupid, he knew to keep the bruises out of sight or pull the punches just enough to make them hurt, but not leave too much of a mark.

I wasn’t stupid either. The Partners hadn’t been fans of mine since I’d told them to take their job and shove it up their collective demon asses. What they didn’t understand was why I’d come back. If I let that slip, the game would be over though. And that’s exactly what this was, a game. From their view it was a ‘let’s see how long we can make him hurt before he tells us what we want to know’, while my view was more of a ‘let’s see how long I can keep myself breathing before one side or the other kills me’.

Something had changed though; I saw it on Hamilton’s face when he slid the door to my cell open. The arrogant smirk was gone and he looked like a dog that had been caught rooting around in the garbage. I almost felt bad for him and I didn’t even know why. He leaned back against the bars and sighed. I raised an eyebrow when he didn’t move. This was new.

Getting up slowly, I padded over to where he was. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s wrong?”

He sighed again, almost twice as loud as the first time around. “They said we had to stop because Angel was getting suspicious. But I didn’t get anything from you. Do you know how many times that had happened before?”

I started to say something and he cut me off with a wave of his hand. “Never. I’ve never failed at my job. This is your fault!” He jabbed me in the chest, sending me back a little.

“My fault?” The laugh bubbled up before I could stop it and for a second I thought he was going to take my head off. “I have to say though, after being in a room with the Wrath, nothing anyone does to me can even compare to that.”

His eyes narrowed. “You didn’t talk in there either.”

“I think I was a little busy screaming in pain while he was shoving a rusty blade through my chest. Tell you what. You go get a rusty blade, I’ll stab you through the chest and we’ll see just how much you can talk.” This time he did hit me and I went sprawling on the floor. “Uh oh, someone’s going to be in trouble now.”

All the color drained from his face and he stared at the ceiling nervously. Then he yanked me to my feet, slamming my body against the wall. “Give me something. I don’t care what. I’ll take anything. I can’t go back in there again.”

I had no idea what he was talking about. All I knew was that anything that could scare a liaison had to be pretty fucking nasty. “Go back where, Hamilton?”

“My name is Marcus.” His grip tightened on my shoulder until I thought I felt blood start to run down my back. “They gave me to the Wrath after I failed. That isn’t supposed to happen, not to someone like me!”

I shuddered. Reaching out, I curled my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. “You want something, Marcus? Say I tell you a few things, what the hell do I get out of it in return?”

He whispered something in my ear, making my eyes widen. “You can do that?” Another whisper and his fingers finally loosened on my body.

That changed everything. When Marcus pulled away, I gave him a smile. “Okay, you’ve got a deal.” I motioned for him to bend down again and then I started to talk, stopping a couple of times when he stared at me in horror. I hadn’t been lying when I said that I had visions, they were a side effect of the tattooing process that the demons hadn’t expected. The visions just didn’t have a damn thing to do with the Powers.

“Are you sure about this, Lindsey?” Marcus moved away from me and wiped his hands off on his pants like he’d touched something filthy.

“Could be wrong, but I saw the same thing four times before I ever met you, Marcus.” I went over and sat down on my bed. “And you’d better come through with your half of the bargain. The shit’s going to hit the fan soon and I don’t want to stay dead once it does.”

“I’ll have Vail get on it.” He started to walk out and then paused. “You came here even after you saw what was going to happen? Why in the hell would you do that?”

I shrugged. “I was bored.”

“You’re nuts.”

“Thanks, I try.”


End file.
